A Secret No Longer Kept
by Ton Que
Summary: -Oneshot, Slash, K, Fluff Prince Gumball/Marshal Lee- Tired of his boyfriend having a fake relationship to hide their real one, Marshal gives Gumball a choice.


**A/N: Hello everybody. I realize it has been a long time since I last posted ANYTHING AT ALL and since I can't sleep nor have anything better to do I am writing another Prince Gumball/Marshal Lee story. And the crowd goes wild! Not really. But I did take your advice, I to do not think that Marshal would have been that emotional, but at the time I couldn't help myself. Anyways, hope you all enjoy ^_^ ~**

It ticks me off every time I see him with Fiona as a date, even though he's in a relationship with me, merely for the sake of appearances. Wouldn't want anyone to know how Prince Gumball was actually dating a male would they? But he could at least pretend to be single. Yeah I said I was okay with him pretending to date her, but really I'm not.

So I'm sitting at a table alone, again, at another one of the Prince's Balls. I don't like coming since he's always with her, but I say nothing since this is what he wants... For us to be a secret. I sigh and look around. Gumball and Fiona are on the dance floor along with most everybody else. It's one of those slow dance songs. And how I would absolutely _love_ to rip that girl away from _my_ Gumball. But I don't, I can't.

Hours go by and occasionally someone feels the need to talk to me, but I pay them little to no mind at all. I just glare at the two of them and make sure they don't take the whole pretending thing to far. It does hurt to know that your boyfriend would rather be in a fake relationship than tell the world who he's really with. But it makes him happy.

After the ball is over and everyone had left I stay and help clean up. For the whole night I'd wanted to talk to Gumball, but now that we're alone I have nothing to say to him. I just clean off a tables while he's sweeping the floor.

"Hey Marshal, how did you like the party?" He asked, because to him nothing was wrong. Nothing in the slightest.

"I don't like Balls, I tell you that every time you ask me." And it's true, but the only reason I hate them is because she's always with Gumball, because he's to ashamed to admit that we're together.

He laughed and spoke in a light hearted tone. "Then why do you come if you hate it so much?"

The pain in my chest, the weight I've been carrying, it got worse. It got heavier. What do I say? _Oh, the reason I come? So I make sure my boyfriend isn't being stolen by Fiona. That's all._ No, that'd be ridiculous. "Cause." Was all I could say.

"That's not a very good reason to go to something you hate, now is it?" The light tone is still there, he's joking I know. But to me it sounds like he's trying to get me to convince myself not to go anymore.

"Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" My voice is playful, much like his, but I mean every word. Of course he wouldn't know though, he never does.

"No, not at all. But you know. We're all alone now. Come here." He wanted a kiss, or maybe to make out. But when we're alone he shows affections.

I don't reply verbally, but I do as he says and walk across the Ball room. He wraps his arms around me and places a light, gentle kiss on my forehead. I don't respond, I'm to busy wishing he know what he put me threw all the time.

"Hey, Marshall... Are you okay? You seem kind of spaced out." He asked. There wasn't much concern in his voice. Just curiosity.

"Yeah... Just fine." I said it with no real emotion except the bitter undertone it carried.

He was going in for a kiss, but those were getting to painful. So I slipped out of his arms and went to clean something. There were still several tables to clean, so I busied myself with them. I heard Gumball follow me though. I heard the sigh that fell from his lips.

"Marshal, what's wrong?" It was a simple question, but I didn't like it. He was _mine_ so he should have _known_. But he didn't. He never does.

"... Nothing, nothing at all." It sounded pathetic in my own ears. Why does he make me so weak? Why does he make me so troubled and burdened?

"You lying. Marshal, you know you can tell me anything right? You know I love you." He said and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close to him. No I don't know if I can tell you everything. And frankly I'm not all that sure about the other.

"Do you really?" I asked after a minute or so of silence.

"Huh?" Was his response.

"Do you really love me?" I asked again, my tone hollow and empty.

"Of course I do, why would you doubt me?" He asked, his hold on me tightening.

A bitter smile spread on my face. "If you really loved me you wouldn't have to have a fake 'relationship' with Fiona. If you loved me you wouldn't care what the kingdom thought and would come out about us. If you really loved me you wouldn't make me suffer having to watched to person I hold dearest to my heart pretend to be with someone else." My voice hadn't cracked or broke, staying monotone threw and threw.

I could feel Gumball's shock. I didn't want to look at him. Didn't want to see his expression.

"Marshal, you should have told me how you felt. I wouldn't have done all of those things if you were suffering." His voice held a hit of disbelief in them.

"How could I have told you? Your either with Fiona for the kingdom, or your working. We haven't had even been able to hold each other like this in a week." I told him and removed myself from his grip, only to turn around and face him completely. "I'm sorry Gumball, but if you can't be open about us, and if I have to see _her_ hanging off of you at one more Ball, this relationship is over. I can't take the way your playing with my heart strings anymore." I looked into his eyes as I said these words. His filling with shock, my own with sadness.

The shock his features held soon turned into a sad smile, I didn't like it. It didn't look right on him. "Marshal, I'll stop everything that made you unhappy. I didn't know any of this. You should have told me. I'm sorry I didn't notice, but your not the most open person. But I wont pretend to be with Fiona anymore, and I'll come out to everyone tomorrow if that's what you truly want. I love you, and I'd do anything if it means to not loose you." He said, his voice quivering several times, and he gave me a tight hug. To which I returned fully.

**-LINEBREAK-**

Gumball had called everyone in the kingdom to the castle so he could make an announcement. I was getting a little nervous. What would they think of him? Would they banish him? I didn't know, but I hoped everything worked out.

"Everyone of the Candy Kingdom, thank you for coming today. I have an announcement to make. Now I'm not sure how some of you are going to react, but please, listen to everything I have to say. Now, down to business. I am not actually in a relationship with Fiona-" Gasps were heard from all across the room. "-it was just so no one would suspect who I was secretly in a relationship with. Everyone I have been dating, and am in love with, Marshal Lee." An even louder round of gasps was shared and everyone's attention was on me. A light blush appeared on my cheeks but other than that there was no reaction from me. "Nothing will change, I am still the Prince and I am still ruler of the Candy Kingdom. But with everything being said, I'd like to ask my apologizes for deceiving you all." And his speech came to an end.

Everyone accepted our relationship and they dispersed. I was glad nothing happened to him. Gumball smiled at me and wrapped me into another one of his embraces. Giving me a kiss on the lips that I returned.

"I love you Marshall." He said lovingly.

"I love you too Gumball." I said sheepishly, a small blush forming on my cheeks before I tilted my head up and kissed him myself.


End file.
